John Rico
History Born in 3,485BBY on board the small frieghter Texas to a Force adept woman named Sarah Rico and a Mandalorian father named Kelnon Rico. His father owned and operated the Texas after leaving the Mandolorian Army for Sarah. The frieghter's crew consisted of 2 his fellow Mandalorians, Ray and Kelly. Early Years During his youth John spent much of his time aboard the Texas on trade runs with his parents. During this time His father taught him the history and language of the Mandalorians as well as how to fight with a sword. The training would take place in a special chamber with a caged ysalamiri so he could learn to fight with out the Force. Other than the basics things like reading, his mother tuaght him of the Force and how to use it. She taut him many defensive techniches as well as many offensive ones. He learned to fly starships from the pilot Ray. Ray's wife, Kelly the engineer, tuaght John to repair the the ship as well as the droids on board. By the age of 8 he could pilot the ship better than Ray and repair it faster than Kelly due to his connection with the Force. He was also begining to be a match for his father Kelnon in combat. Teenage Years At age 13 John underwent the verd'goten to become a warrior. It was at this time that Sarah instructed him on crafting his first lightsaber. When Rico was 16 he constructed a new Lightsaber based on the hilt Mandalorian hilt design of his fathers Cortosis-alloy sword. He used a dark red crystal for color but added a Kunda Stone for a broader blade. During this time he began to experiment with Force Powers by combining them together or with his combat skills. His most notable success was with learning Force Maelstrom. 3 months before his 17th birthday the Texas was attacked by pirates. During the fight John watched both his parents be cut down by blaster fire. Feelling as if he had nothin left he gave in to his Hate and Sorrow and used his new Force Maelstrom Power to descimate all but thier leader. Feeling the full might of the Dark Side in him Rico picked up his father's sword and sliced the leader in-half using both weapons. When news of this event hit the Holonet the media gave John Rico the nickname TexasMarine. He then traded the frieghter in for a personal fighter which he named Texas Pride Raven Claw Merc Squad From the age of 17 till he was 19, John ran with a group of mercenaries called the Raven Claws. When he first joined the squad a man named Rex Ventres took him under his wing and taught him the ways of a gun for hire. Due to thier teacher/student relationship they became very close friends, regularly engaging in "killing contest" during battle to see who could get more kills. After a year of many jobs and battles, both big and small, the Ravens were known and feared throughout their quadrant of space. They were known in other parts of the galaxy in the upper rungs of society, but rarely made traks out of thier comfort zone. The jobs that were made outside of their quadrant were usualy big, BIG jobs, which if it wern't for Rico could not have been done. Due to this fact a year after his first job with the Raven Claws, when the leader was killed in action, the members voted him the new leader. When he was 19 John got a contract from an anonomus client asking for some cargo off a ship called the Lancer. Another requirment of the job was the destruction of the ship, the problem with this job.....the ship was a Republic Crusier. The ensueing battle was grusome. all of the Claws except for Rex and John fell in battle, but they got the job done, destroying the ship and getting the cargo to the client. That was the last the galaxy ever heard of the Raven Claw Merc Squad. Time with the Dark Disciples When he first joined the Dark Disciples (after his work with the Raven Claws) they seemed to be powerfull yet loyal group. He soon rose to the rank of Sith Marauder. He followed the leadership if the Dark Disciples through many battles and hardships. He gained many allies while there, Chewsurra, Winith, Jorek, and another Sith Maruader named Vader. Soon the leadership became cruel as many Sith are, but to the point that many members were being pushed away or were driven from the ranks by force becuase of thier opinions. While John Rico knew that Sith were by nature cruel this lack of respect to and from the leadership was unheard of. Some time later Vader aproched TexasMarine while he was on Nar Shaddaa with an offer from a rival guild, The Black Empire. Rico was hesitent due to his spirit of loyaltiy, but did his research on the Empire an found it to be of a stong will and leadership. Upon his return to the guild base on Korriban, the Marine found the extirior of the base desrted and his entry code banned. He then noticed a disterbince in The Force just as a hail of blaster fire came from atop the base. He quickly ignited his lightsaber while using the Force to twirl it above his head creating a virtual blaster shield as he jumped back towards his swoopbike. As he grabed his saber and mounted his bike, a team of Sith Acolytes raced at him on thier own swoops. Lighsabers blazing Rico and the Acolytes fought vigoursly as he raced to his ship the TexasPride. Under normal circumstances Acolytes would not stand a chance against the battle hardend Marauder, but being out numbered 6 to 1 on swoops maked his escape rather perilous. When his swoop would take no more TexasMarine made a choice destroy the remaining foes and his swoopbike or DIE. The choice was made. Using his Force Maelstrom technique he was able to decimate his opponents, unfortunatly though he crush his swoop in the procces. Many hours later after running and evading the Dark Disciples assination squads he managed to make it to the dock where his ship was waiting. As he arrived he whitnessed the end of a battle between his guard droids and a squad of Sith Assains. Removing his cloak and cerimonal pauldrons prepared to attack those who dared enter his dock. With a blood curtaling yell he lept from his hiding spot, unsheathing his sword and igniting his lightsaber he removed the head of one of his asailents. The grusome fight that ensued was a mere work out for these men were nothing more than minions. At the end, the last 2 living attackers were waiting for the final blow, One with absolutly no limbs and the other was missing his right arm. Using the Force he put the limbless man on a cart and straped him down. With his blood soaked sword pointed at the others throat he said "Let this stand as a warning to all Dark Disciples, and you tell that wanna-be Revan, If he or any of his like come after me....all he will get in return his thier heads. Understand?" After a quick nod the frightened man jumped to the speeder that had his wounded comrade aboard and left the dock as fast as possible. TexasMarine was finaly able to rest as he left Koriban. Its probably best if I stay away from here for a short time, at least till things settle down a bit. GEEZ! This reminds me of the tale of when Lord Revan himself came here in search of the starmap and cause the civil war of the acadamy those hundreds of years ago. Oh well, I'm goin to sleep. With that final thought Rico closed his eyes and went into a deep slumber. The Black Empire The Black Empire At the age of 20, after years of wandering the Galaxy as a Mercenary for various crime syndicates,he was in search of a place to belong and become more powerfull. After shedding the persona of TexasMarine, Rico quickly found a new group of Sith in which he saw POWER and the potential for greatness.......the Black Empire. In the early days he was a Colonel commanding a squadron.During this time there was much internal strife due to the lack of experience and comradery amongst the Empire.Tired of the childish fighting John needed a vacation. After his leave of absence he resigned his commision during the first re-alighnment of power. Now at the age of 21, after the second re-structure Rico was temporarily a Sergent of TABE. Present Day While TBE went through another period of transformation, becoming Pravus Axiom, John Rico was training for his most chalenging mission to date. Currently, John is set out on a personal mission to planet called Afghanistan. He is there to rid its local populace of evil, cowardly, insurgents who care only about driving fear into the hearts and minds of the world. He will return soon to take his place among the senior members of Pravus Axiom, and return to a rank of leadership. Personality John is as ruthless as they come. No-one escapes his rath unless he allows it for his own plans. He has a strong sense of loyalty to his comrades(thanks to his father Kelnon). He will not hesitate, though, to cut down an ally if he even thinks they will betray him or the Dark Disciples. He also has a very chivalric side(due to his mother)which gives him an unique attractivness to women. Realationships When he was with the Raven Claws he met a women named Kate Leron. She was a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed girl from Coruscant. While they had good chemestry, with Rico bein gone alot on jobs, the relationship was strained. They had alot of good times but also had many fights. One day when Rico came home to the apartment that they shared, he found a cloak that did not belong to him. Realizing what was going on he flSk room with broken glass floating around him. Just before he left he blasted glass away from him, bein sure not to hit Kate and hitting the man, as he slipped out to see what was goin on, in the head. From now on he typicaly has many short relationships. Languages -Galactic Basic -Mando'a -Machine/Droid -Sith Skills -Skilled Pilot -excellent mechanic -extremely athletic -Veteran Warrior and Leader -vary focused -skilled at blocking blaster fire(vowing not to die the way his parents had)